fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bobby The Bunny (TV Show)
This will be deleted soon. Bobby the Bunny is a T.V show broadcasted on Nickelodeon and is created by Mij Mod. The show was cancelled in 2003, but brought back 5 years later. Plot / Story Bobby Boingo is a green, friendly bunny who goes lives with his grumpy brother Robby. He sometimes has to babysit his 10-yearold nephew Timber the Tiger and he sometimes hangs out with Brad Stewarts, his crazy banana-loving friend. The show is similar to sitcoms and uses some adult humor here and there. The show clearly takes alot of inspriation from the british sitcom Only Fools and Horses, even going as far as to use the same plotlines sometimes. The show went through multiple design changes from the pilot to the final, and alot of characters were either removed or re-worked into something or someone else. Characters Episodes Each season has 20-24 episodes. An episode is usally 10-11 minutes long. Pilot Pilot: Fireworks (5 minutes long) Bobby finds a firework in his yard, and doesn't know what it does. He goes around the town, asking what it does, but knowbody answers. He shows it his friend Snobby but accidentally lights it in his face. Noticable changes: #Bobby and Robby have no hair on their head. #Snobby doesn't have a beard. #Timber looks very different. He has no hair and no clothes. #A Milo-looking character is seen in the background who has no clothes on. Season 1 Episode 1: Firework Fun Bobby and Robby sit in their kitchen when they hear a gang outside messing around with Fireworks. Bobby scares them off and he gets the firework. After deciding to try to become famous on the internet, he starts trying to fly with it. Episode 2: The Chicken Before Christmas Bobby invites his friends to an early christmas dinner. But whilst Brad is cooking his banana flavoured potatoes, he accidently knocks one of Robby's potions onto the chicken. When Bobby trys to eat the chicken, it runs off the plate and out of the front door. Bobby chases it until in jumps on Santa's sleigh and flys away. Bobby gets a cannon and shoots the chicken and eats it. Episode 3: Timber Talk Timber is watching TV at 1:00 am and Bobby tells him its way past Timbers bed time. Timber starts getting mad and starts saying mean things about Bobby. He continues until Bobby gets so fed up, he pops to the supermarket to buy some headphones. He comes back to his house and starts listening to some music whilst Timber complians. Bobby thinks Timber looks like he's singing. Episode 4: Robby's Toxic Job Robby is at work at the Toxic Waste Removal Centre, when Bobby comes to see him. He brings a banana to give Robby. Robby suprisingly likes bananas, but accidently drops it in the toxic waste can. The banana turns into an evil banana mosnter and starts rampaging around the factory. He spots Robby and Bobby, and gives them a 3 second head start to run away, or he'll eat them up. Bobby and robby don't move though, and 10 minutes pass. Robby asks Bobby 'What time is it?' and Brad comes singing 'It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!'. The banana gets annoyed and kicks Brad out of the building, but Brad comes back and eats the massive banana. Then Brad realises the Banana was covered in toxic waste, and he throws up. Episode 5: The Neigh-bore Robby is watering the plants, when a new neighbour goes up to a house with a FOR SALE sign. He talks to Robby and decides to buy the house. We are told his name is Jeffery Hopeyes, and he is a rabbit. Later, Robby goes into Jeff's house and suprises him. They chat about themselfs, and Robby learns Jeff hates green bunnys and orange tigers, when Timber and Bobby knock on the door. Robby shoos them off, and then plays a song with Jeff on drums and guitar. Brad then comes into the house, and sings his favourite song 'It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!' Robby kicks him out, and then Milo the Motormouth comes in. He talks for ages and his head explodes. Jeff decides they should just watch T.V, and Glyn the cat is on, hosting his own show 'Glyn's PURRfect tips!'. The doorbell rings again, and its Bobby and Timber. They stuff Robby into a sack and run. After that, Jeff changes the channel to a game show featuring Bobby, Robby (who has been captured and forced to enter) and Brad. Brad wins and his prize is a lifetime supply of Banana Juice. Then Robby goes back to Jeffs and talks about how he was lying. But to Robby's suprise, Jeff now likes Bobby and Timber, and even becomes their friend. Episode 6: Circus Capers COMING SOON... Episode 7: On a date COMING SOON Episode 8: Freaky Flickers Bobby watches a horror film and then edits it to make it hillarious. Episode 9: Sneaky Dealings COMING SOON... Episode 10: Tragic Magic COMING SOON... Episode 11: Chasing Stars Bobby has a crush on a reality show TV host. Episode 12: Rabbit for hire Robby tries to get a bunch of jobs (More coming soon) Episode 13: Video Game Vision Bobby plays a video game for ages and gets square eyes (More coming soon) Episode 14: A-O-K-47 Bungo and Timber watch an old cowboy film and decide to buy some 'fake' guns from a dodgy dealer and play cowboys. But little do they know, these guns are more than meets the eye... It ends with Timber and Bungo riding into the sunset on horses, and it turns out Timber was just watching a film the whole time. Episode 15: A Round and Around Bobby and Timber visit an old pub, but end up in a fight with a bunch of drunk men. Episode 16: Cake Maker After Bobby buys a cake-making machine, Timber decides to start a shop selling cakes outside his school. Episode 17: May the fools be with you It's 'May Fools Day' and Bobby and the gang carefully try to have a relaxing day, whilst trying to avoid 'Prank Master Timber'. Episode 18: Milo the Motormouth Bobby and Robby go to their old friend Milo's house. Episode 19: Object Invasion Objects come to life and sing songs, much to Bobby's disappointment. Episode 20: The Great Prank War (45 mins special) Bobby and the Gang get in a prank war with the 'Goth Gits' (Robby made the name) In the 'Goth Gits' are Vanessa the Hare, Stacey the Shark, Beth the Bunny and Maddison the Monkey. They prank Bobby by prank-calling him, and Bobby's gang get revenge by doing the biggest prank call ever. (Set up 24 phones and prank her every hour) The Gits deside to continue the war by stink bombing Bobby's house. Lots more pranks happen, and Bobby ends up bombing the Gits hideout. This features a contriversal scene where Bobby adopts a baby girl to pretend to be lost and get Vanessa to take her to their house, where they stick a twig up Vanessa's butt. Then the charcaters say this- Robby: Thanks little girl! Little Girl: It's okay Wobby! Robby: Now go back to the work-house or whatever. Robby then proceeds to drop kick the girl over a wall with 'MISTAKES' written on it with graffiti. It is banned in some countries, but can be found on YouTube. It is probally also funniest scene in the season, so it's a shame it got banned. Episode 21: The Slumber Party Jeff is hosting a slumber party, but only girls are allowed. The party has Apple Juice (Timber's favourite drink) inside so Timber persuiades Bobby and Robby to help him get it, and Bobby, Robby and Timber need to dress up as girls to get in. Episode 22: Technical Illusion Glyn buys Timber a cheap computer who turns out to be evil, and Bobby has to fight it. Season 2 Episode 23: Time On Our Hands: As Robby starts watching multiple war documentries, he develops a theory that in exactly 5 days, there will be another world war. He contacts the news station and it becomes world-wide news. Robby is getting prepared, and says they will need to plan out a quick route to a safe place (Pukk's rootbeer cellar). He times Bobby how long it takes for him to drive there, as only Bobby can drive. They finally get there in under 2 minutes which is apparantly enough time to escape and get ready, as the next day a buch of alarms go off. Bobby and the gang drive to Pukk's as quick as they can, only to find that Robby's theory was incorrect and they watsed all their time. The episode ends with Robby being locked in Pukk's Rootbeer Cellar. Episode 24: All Scienced Out: Timber buys a mad scientist kit, and is supries when Robby says he'll help Timber win the 'Blimey, unbeliveable lucky lucky cool rad amazing presentation Science Fair' -or the 'BULLCRAP Science Fair' for short- as long as they split the prize (which apparntly is £100). Robby doesn't know anything about science apart from he can make weird potions with shampoo and toothpaste, so he decides to go to a science class. He learns about toxic waste (which helps him with his current job) and can make a Toxic Volcano for Timber's fair. But Robby makes a mistake when he invite Brad to come along, where Brad accidently drops a banana into the Toxic Volcano, and a massive evil banana comes out. The episode ends with the bucnh of kids attaching ropes to the banana's legs and making him a meal for Brad. Timber wins the prize, but want's his prize paid in banana's. Episode 25: Board to death: Bobby buys a massive chalk board for Timber, who draws a pictures on it. Bobby spens over £200 on the board, but as he walks around town, he see's ones for £10 or £20. Bobby and Robby try to avoid seeing these cheap boards, but where-ever they go, they see one. Episode 26: A dab will do: Bobby paints his friends house and tells Robby 'A dab will do'. When he comes back, Robby has painted Squidward dabbing. ( This episode's plot will evntually change to something more serious ) Episode 27: Robby goes solo (45 mins long): After Bobby upsets Robby, Robby decides to go solo and start a new carrier, starting a TV show called 'The Robby the Rabbit Show'. He sends Bobby an early copy of the show, but it is in a foreign language. Robby becomes a star in Iceland and is nearly assainated. He uses all his money to buy a mansion. Episode 28: Doctor's Orders Snitch's latest money-making scheme is sure to work! He decides to record a doctor walking up a load of stairs to get to Snitch's apartment. How does this make money? Slump's not too sure, but Snitch is positive it will work... Episode 29: A Brad and his dog. Brad gets lonley and decides to buy a 'Banana Dog'. Episode 30: Pole Patrol All the dogs in GreensBurg go on strike when all the poles are removed from the town. Episode 31: In Sickness and in Wealth Bobby catches flu and has to spend all day in bed whilst Timber has a plot to make himself rich - team up with Snitch! Episode 32: King of the Canoe Bobby, Robby, Timber and Bobby's Grandma go Canoeing in the river but accidently crash into a tree, nearly killing eachother. Episode 33: The kings of Las Vagas Bobby and Robby go to Las Vagas and find an exploit on the slot machines and earn millions. Robby also gets an addiction. There will be police sirens. Episode 34: Grandma's Visit Bobby's grandma visits Bobby and the gang and brags about her life. Robby and the rest of the gang decide to find a way to kick her out of the house. Episode 35: Pigeon Post Bobby buys a pigeon to send his australian friend a letter, and decides to start his own pigeon-selling buisness. He sells lots of pigeons, but they all come back to him with complaints from the owners. Episode 36: Lock up your Daughters It's bring-your-daughter-to-work day at the toxic waste factory, and Toxic brings his sexy daughter Brittney to work. Robby falls for her immediently, but soon realises she has more to her life than just looking pretty. Episode 37: Going Fishing Bobby, Robby and Timber all go fishing but it goes wrong when everyone wants to have fish and chips with them. Episode 38: Attention to Detention Bobby and the gang have to break Timber out of his school after he gets detention. Episode 39: We killed the Stripper! A lost stripper finds herself at Boby's hosue, and Robby accidently kills her by slamming a door in her face. Episode 40: Fatty the Bunny Bobby puts on loads of weight and finds it hard to do daily activities, such as pulling girls. Robby History Robby has been through a lot and people wonder why he hasn't become insane. When he was the age of 3 and only just started producing memorys he wandered into the alley next to his house and saw his own father get stabbed to death and the crook made sure he was dead by pouring gasoline over him then setting him alight. Bobby was watching TvTubs on the TV and witnessed nothing. In the present day he drinks that nightmare away with shampane at the Royal Royale Bar. He's had 12 girlfriends; he knows Bun wants to be his girlfriend (that's why he still runs away). Through these rough times even if he doesn't believe him Bobby is always there for him. He has INSANE gambling debts, his lowest being 4.892 Trillion dollars. He's also been diagnosed with depression and on top of that he was bullied at school for being purple and that's a female colour. (Girl rabbit colours: Pink, Purple, Violet, Magenta, Light Red and Pale. Boys: Green, Red, Blue, Brown, Black, Yellow and Orange. Can be either: All the colours I didn't say). He was the first BunnyRabbit to breach this code and got tested at a weirdness camp to see what was wrong with him, nothing. While he isn't drinking or on screen or in his mansion he's out on an adventure on his own. In the BTB Wii U game this expansion is what unlocks Bun and Robby's special-special ability called Built-up Rage. Robby has been to other dimensions, traveled through time, gone through timelines, split universes apart, ensure that Bobby's timeline makes sure he lives as long as he can. He has also trained in 3.7 different fighting styles. why .7? Because he decided it wansn't for him and quit but he still knows all he learnt. He ALWAYS gets over shined by his younger brother but yet he does so much more. Jeff was his first non brother friend and got him. After the killer of Robby's father dicived Robby into letting him kill him he isn't ever going to fully trust again. Robby's dad comes in his dreams a lot. Robby tells him the latest news on earth and his dad tells him the latest news in ghost world. (MORE INFO. COMING SOON) Theories Robby is the Vile Vandall: There is an ongoing story in Bobby the Bunny which is mostly told by News Broadcasts on the T.V in the show. Basically- there is a vandall who is destroying the town. Robby is suspected to be the Vile Vandall. Here is the proof. In the episode Meet Milo, there is a calander reading Friday 28th June. Read this part of the script. Stuff in brackets are the clues to finding the vandall. Milo: So how have you been? Bobby: Good, good. Robby: Yeah. Guess what that idiot *points at Bobby* did yesterday? (So yesterday is the Thurday 27th June) Bobby: Haha! Robby: Right, I've had 26 girlfriends in the last 5 days, okay? (Starting on Sunday) Milo: Okay... Robby: and Bobby set me up with a blind date yesterday. Turns out the girl was BLIND! Milo: Good for her! Robby: What are you trying to say? and later on Milo: How did you have so many girlfriends? Robby: Simple. Go to a resturant, pretend to go to the loo and escape from there. Then you can find another girl, go to another resturant and repeat. (But how does he escape?) 4 episodes back (A-O-K-47) Robby is seen packing for his date, and packs a hammer in his backpack. So we think Robby escapes by smashing holes in the toilet walls. Here is even more proof. Okay, so lets go back 2 episodes to The Gray Brothers. In the start of the episode, there is a T.V broadcast stating 'Holes have been found in resturant walls. Vile Vandall suspected.' This was on the 27th of June, when Robby went out on the Blind Date. Bobby set up the blind date. because he knew there were guards in the resturant that Robby was going to. Because she was blind, Robby didn't need to break out, he could just walk out. All this leads fans to belive Robby is the Vandall. 'Apocalypse' People have made theories about the BTB world being after an apocalypse. There is a lot of evidence to support this so let's start: First, dogs are the only animal not affected by the 'mutation'. They're still plain dogs (all animals could talk anyway). In season 2 episode 2 (All Scienced Out) a scientist says to Robby 'Dogs are immune to radiation, it's in their genes'. That's way they stayed the same. Secondly, humans. In episode 22 Kevin The Kandi Apple Computer (or the Kandi Kam) says 'Humans use to be gaping at me, now they're ravinous beast that don't drink tea!' Third peice of evidence, read this text. Stuff in dashes are the theorsits' thoughts. s2 e3: Bobby: Do you wanna go to the zoo? Robby: NO! Let them suffer, like what they did to us! Bobby: BUT now they've ALL changed. -how did they change- Robby: Into beasts... -Into beasts? Like say a mutation that can come from radioactivity that can come from a world war that causes an apocalypse-. The official creator has explained that 'the world of Bobby the Bunny was never after any apocolypse.' So no, this theory is wrong. This theory has also been poked fun at within the episode 'Time on Our Hands' where the episode ends with Robby saying 'I should have never made any stupid theory's about world wars, they just waste time and confuse people.' and then Robby looks at the screen and shouts 'You know who your are!", clearly speaking to the theorists. Category:TV SHOW Category:Bobby The Bunny Category:Cartoons Category:Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Storylines